Saved
by americandandystory
Summary: What if Dandy had joined the freak show? What if he had never met Twisty? Will his murderous tendencies still prevail? Or will he finally learn to love? Follow Dandy and Jimmy as they endure everything life in Jupiter has to throw at them: painful loss, tremendous joy, and ultimately undying love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is not my first time writing fanfiction but it is my first time posting it for all the world to see. Constructive criticism of any kind is always appreciated! I'm hoping for this story to be many many chapters and filled with Jimmy/Dandy fluff and hurt/comfort...but still keep it exciting and continue a plot. I'll try to update every couple of days. Hope you guys like it!**

It was a hot, humid, summer day when Dandy Mott found himself walking the grounds of the local freak show. The nearly setting sun beat down on him and his new shoes kicked up dust with every step. Beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead and in his chestnut colored hair. The rich boy looked completely out of place. He slowly turned his head back and forth, trying to take it all in. Although…there wasn't very much _to _take in. A few worn tents, some sad looking trailers, a ferris wheel, and a carousel. It was all in a state of dilapidated disrepair. But to Dandy, it all looked perfect. There was no place in the world that he felt more suited for. He had realized this the first time he had been here…just a few weeks ago with his mother. But he was hoping no one he talked to today would recall that little incident. With any luck, this eerie, rundown circus ground would soon become his new home. It _had_ to become his new home. He had never been very good with the word "no".

"It's now or never." He thought to himself as he straightened his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. He then peered inside one of the tents, only to find a man, who looked to be in his early twenties, sweeping the dusty floor. Immediately his attention was drawn to the man's hands. They were abnormally long and his fingers seemed to be somehow fused together. "The lobster boy" he thought as he tentatively made his way over. The man looked up and seemed startled to see Dandy standing before him. Lobster claws aside, he was attractive. With round brown eyes and dirty blonde hair sculpted into a small type of quiff. His face looked young, with pale skin and dimples but still somehow tired. Like he had endured a lot. "Oh…uh…hi? Can I help you?" He asked. Immediately, Dandy began to beam. He didn't seem to recognize him. Perfect. "You most certainly can." He said cheerfully as he approached the man. He reached out his hand. "I'm Dandy. Dandy Mott." The Lobster Boy began to shake his hand and Dandy couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at the fused skin that had made the man a roadside attraction. It really wasn't all that awful. In fact, with some minor surgeries, his hands may be able to look almost normal. "I'm Jimmy Darling." He said. "And may I ask why you're here?"

Dandy wrung his hands nervously 'This is it.' He thought to himself 'I have one shot at convincing him I belong here.' If this failed, he would be forced to his current life. One of boredom and angst. He had to do this. It was his only way out. He took a deep breath and went for it.

" I have a request to make of you Jimmy. It's rather large but I only ask that you hear me out. Well, you see…for as long as I can remember, I've known that there was something off about me. I've been forced into high class society all my life. And well…in that type of setting, people with oddities are isolated. I'm sure you know that already though." He paused for a moment, contemplating his next words. "Listen Jimmy, I'm…Well I'm looking for a home." Jimmy's eyes widened a bit but Dandy just continued. "Of course I have one already but its nothing like a real home should be. I need people who will embrace my differences, people who will welcome and celebrate them. You see…I've had an epiphany. And I truly believe that this is where I belong." He bit his lip lightly and directed his eyes towards the ground. Jimmy stared at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open with a lack of things to say.

After what felt like forever, he opened his mouth to speak. "There's…there's nothing wrong with you Dandy. At least not physically." Dandy then attempted to splutter out a series of words, desperately trying to convince Jimmy that he belonged. That he was worth taking a chance on. "I…uh...I…maybe if I…um…what if I…" Jimmy began to take pity on the poor guy. Clearly he wasn't having an easy time fitting in anywhere. And wasn't the freak show supposed to be a place where misfits find a home? And a family? He couldn't just let him in though…the guy had no deformities or oddities whatsoever. No one had ever come to Jimmy like this. Seeking out a home in the freak show. But there was no way Elsa would ever buy him a separate trailer. Especially for someone who could really contribute nothing to the show. People would object to letting such a high society being anywhere around the show…let alone in it. But…Difficulties aside, Jimmy had to give Dandy a home.

"Listen Dandy… "He thought he saw tears beginning to swell in the rich boys eyes. "Let's be honest here. You have no physical deformities. No one is going to pay to see a normal man in a freak show." Dandy turned his attention back to the ground as a tear silently slid down his face. "However…" Began Jimmy. Quickly, Dandy looked up, his eyes full of hope and glimmering with tears. "I may be able to convince Elsa to allow you to stay with me in my trailer. There's a couch in there that you could sleep on and you could be a part of the family. But not a performer in the show. Maybe help out backstage or somethin'" As Jimmy finished his offer, Dandy's face broke into a grin. He quickly wiped the stray tears from his face and nearly jumped up and down in excitement. Jimmy found it strange how childlike he was. He looked like a kid on Christmas. "Thank you. Oh thank you so much. You won't regret it, I swear. I'll become one of you and I'll help with whatever you need me for and I'll do backstage things and cook and clean and…thank you thank you thank you." Dandy was nearly glowing with enthusiasm. Jimmy laughed quietly at the other boy's eagerness. Despite his quirks, Dandy seemed like a nice enough guy. And this was the good thing to do right?

"Alright, alright. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Jimmy warned. Dandy nodded in understanding and forced his smile into a tight poker face.

"We still have to go check with Elsa"

"Elsa?"

"She's the woman who runs all this. If ya need something, you go to Elsa."

The two boys walked to Elsa's tent in silence. Both of them were still trying to grasp what was happening. Dandy was quite possibly moving into the freak show. Jimmy would have a roommate and Dandy would have a new home. Jimmy silently prayed that the whole thing went okay and Dandy silently rejoiced at his luck. As they approached the tent, Jimmy decided it would be fair to give Dandy a few warnings.

"Alright, listen. Elsa's great. She's gave us all a family, a home, acceptance, everything. But that doesn't mean she's perfect all the time. She's definitely got some rough edges and she's pretty intimidating. But just stand there and let me do the talking and we should be all good."

Dandy nodded quickly in understanding. "Don't you worry. I won't say a thing." The last thing he wanted to do right now was screw this up. He was so close to freedom. There was no way he was letting it get away that easy.

Both boys timidly stuck their heads inside of the tent and looked around. Sitting in front of a vanity in the corner, vigorously applying large amounts of makeup was the woman Dandy presumed to be Elsa Mars. The very same one who had performed the song number on the night he visited. With short blond curls and light blue powdery eye shadow, She wasn't young, but wasn't very old either. She looked as if she was aging but was desperate to keep her youth by coating her face in eyeliners and blushes and bronzers. Dandy also noticed that she looked tired. As you would expect the leader of a failing freak show to look. With bags under her eyes and a somber expression.

"Elsa. Can I talk to you real quick?" Jimmy asked with faux confidence in his voice.

Quickly, Elsa spun around in her chair and offered a condescending smile, the edges of her red lips curling upwards. "Why, yes darling of course."

Jimmy approached her and beckoned Dandy to come with him. Dandy's mind was going a million miles a minute. 'Don't say anything.' He reminded himself 'Do not mess this up.' Elsa face contorted to one of concern and worry when she saw Dandy appear. Rarely does a man so obviously wealthy appear at the freak show without the intent of shutting them down.

"Oh…oh dear…Jimmy, who would this be?" She inquired with a feeble cracking voice.

"Elsa…this is Dandy. Dandy Mott. You remember him and his mother. They bought out the show one night and this one tried to buy the Twins." Jimmy smirked at Dandy and winked.

And in that one wink, that one smile…Dandy's mind went blank. Jimmy remembered him. He remembered Dandy, and his mother, and the dispute between them and the freak show over their refusal to sell the twins. Oh god…Had Jimmy just been playing dumb the whole time? Had he known from the beginning? Well… the better question now was what were they going to do to him? Clearly all his chances of being in the family were lost. And to top it off, he was now on the brink of a panic attack.

Elsa made glaringly intense eye contact with Dandy. Now that she realized who she was dealing with, she was far more confident and far more threatening. "Oh…yes. Yes of course I remember you." She stood up. "You wouldn't be back for our darling Bette and Dot would you?" she didn't even give him time to answer. "Because I thought I made this very clear with you and your mother the last time you were here." She got a bit closer. "They. Are. Not. For. Sale."

Dandy's heart beat faster in his chest. He had to make his new intentions clear. He had to make sure that Elsa knew he meant no harm to the freak show. "Absolutely not." He stated clearly. "My attitude has changed, Miss Mars. I am by no means here to terrorize your show. In fact I have a rather large request to make."

Jimmy cut in, silencing Dandy before he could ask. "Dandy here has come to ask for your permission, Elsa." He paused shortly "He wants to…he wants…" Before Jimmy could finish Elsa's patience wore thin. "He wants what Jimmy? Spit it out." She hissed while pursing her lips.

This time it was Jimmy's turn to take a deep breath and hope for the best. "To move in with me. He wants to be a part of our family." He flinched and slowly looked Elsa in the eyes. There was no surprise. No shock. Not even a bit of confusion. Her face remained stoic. Finally she spoke. "I expected as much."

Both Dandy and Jimmy looked at her with their faces contorted and brows furrowed. "I knew there was something about you, Dandy." She continued "Something that didn't quite match the sweater vest and fancy car. You know you don't belong there, and that's why you've come to us seeking refuge." Dandy nodded his head at each sentence. "And of course we will all take the high road, try to forget about your little run in with the twins. I give you my permission to stay here."

Both boy's faces lit up. "Thank you Ms. Mars. Thank you. I swear you won't regret it." Dandy said as he shook her hand. "Of course." Elsa replied "But just remember. It will be you who regrets it if you even think about laying one hand on any of my performers. Understood?"

Dandy nodded quickly and smiled nervously as he and Jimmy made their way out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super super short chapter wow I'm sorry. I owe you guys a really long one after this. You'll be getting that super long chapter soon. I just haven't had a lot of time to write and I don't like to go too long without updating.**

The next few days were a bit of a tough adjustment for Dandy. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to do the work and the chores…he just didn't know how. These types of things had never even crossed his mind before. Somehow they were just always done for him. Washing clothes, sweeping floors, cooking food…he was exhausted. Maybe he should have appreciated Dora a little bit more.

Nonetheless, Jimmy kept insisting he was doing fine. Dandy and the Lobster Boy barely even knew each other but still, Jimmy made him feel right at home. Even though life at the freak show was tougher than he thought it was going to be, it was still a family. Much more of a family than Dandy ever had. Every time he accidently broke a plate or tracked in dirt right after he'd mopped, or messed up another simple task, the freak show performers just smiled at him. They didn't get upset or angry. They accepted him and wanted to help him learn. In addition to this, Dandy and Jimmy were getting along just fine. Dandy took up as little space as possible and made sure he cleaned up after himself in Jimmy's trailer.

It was one night when the two boys were laying in their beds, eyes closed, lights out, but both still restless and unable to fall asleep when Jimmy began to whisper.

"Dandy?"

Of course the dark haired boy was awake and his eyes shot open at the sound of his name amidst the silence.

"Y-yes?" he stammered, unsure of why Jimmy would want to speak with him. The only real conversation they had had was when Dandy had come seeking refuge in the freak show. Since then, it had been simple things like "pass the salt." Or "Do you mind if I turn off the light?" But now…

"Was your mother mad that you left?" Jimmy asked abruptly

This was something that Dandy had not yet mentioned to Jimmy. He thought it would be better to leave that bit of information out. In fact, Gloria had been inconsolable when Dandy had broken the news. Sobbing, refusing to eat or sleep, often screaming things such as "I did everything I could for you Dandy!" or "Where did I go wrong?" She had promised to take legal action if he dared to move to the freak show. The dark haired boy tried to assure her that she hadn't done anything wrong. That he had just found his true place in the world. She didn't listen to a word he said. Dandy feared that she would show up at the show any day now.

"...In all honesty…yes. Mother was irate." Dandy closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I'm scared, Jimmy."

"Scared? What on earth are you scared of?" Jimmy sounded genuinely confused.

"I don't want her to come take me home. I'm…I'm finally content. I couldn't bear going back to that prison." Dandy's voice cracked and his eyes watered. "The people here…they like me. They let me be…me."

"Don't cry. You won't have to move back into that house. I'll make sure of it." Jimmy sounded certain. "I didn't mean to make you upset…now get some sleep. It's late."

Dandy rolled over and curled into a ball under the blankets, clutching his knees to his chest, and let himself drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! This chapter is definitely a humorous, fluffy, cute one. I guess you could consider it a Christmas present of sorts? Anyway, enjoy and please leave reviews because I love reading them and responding!**

It was only a mere two days later when Gloria Mott arrived at the freak show. It was raining, and the performers were under a tent eating breakfast together. Dandy and Jimmy had gotten a bit closer since the brief conversation in their trailer and were now seated across from each other, quietly chewing their eggs. That peaceful silence was interrupted when the screeching of car breaks filled their ears and an expensive looking vehicle came to an abrupt halt just about ten feet away.

Dandy knew what was happening immediately. He had been sick over this very situation for the past week. Gloria was here to take him home. To scold him like a child for running off. To dismiss his decision as an impulsive tantrum and then put him in the back seat of the car. Jimmy had sworn that he would protect Dandy, but what could he really do? After all…Dandy was Gloria's son. And if she decided to bring the police into it…to tell them lies about kidnapping…well…the situation seemed hopeless.

The performers looked around at each other, wondering if anyone knew what was going on. Dandy instinctively turned his head to Jimmy, looking at him with wide eyes. Jimmy's immediate response was to return the same fearful look, but he was quick to wipe it off his face, replacing it with a look of confidence and reassurance. He gave Dandy a light touch of the shoulder as everyone stared at Gloria who was now standing before them.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Jimmy inquired.

"You know perfectly well who I am and what I want." Gloria hissed. Somehow, amidst all the anger, she managed to keep that same light and airy tone to her voice. "That boy is my son and he is coming home with me this instant."

"I'm afraid he can't do that ma'am. Well…I suppose he _could _but he just doesn't want to." Jimmy laughed under his breath.

Gloria's face began to burn red with anger. "Give me one reason why he'd rather stay here, at this rundown sham of a carnival, than at his lovely home with his loving mother."

Obviously, Jimmy was coming to realize, this woman didn't care about what Dandy really wanted, which made him even more aggravated than he was before. He didn't want to have to explain to her that her constant disapproval had driven Dandy to seek another home. Oh no…if he was going to give her an explanation, he wanted to get a kick out of it too.

"You're sons in love with me, Ms. Mott." Jimmy had to stifle his laughter "And I'm in love with him." Every performer, including Dandy, was staring at him in confusion. Gloria looked as if she was about to faint.

"You mean to tell me that _my_ son…is in love with a… a man? A freak nonetheless!?" She mumbled through grit teeth.

Jimmy smirked and mentally patted himself of the back for making this up on the spot. Not only did it seem effective…it was also extremely entertaining. "That is exactly what I'm telling ya."He wrapped an arm around Dandy and felt the other boy tense up nervously. "Isn't that right Dandy?" For a split second, Dandy looked at Jimmy with a panicked expression. The lobster boy found it humorous.

Dandy's face was bright red. "Uh..um…yes?" He cleared his throat. "I mean yes. Yes I'm very much in love with Jimmy here."

Gloria's expression softened when her son began to talk. "Oh but Dandy why? You're such a handsome boy. If you came home I could find you a nice…more suitable girl. I raised you so much better than this!"

Dandy seemed to have gotten over his shock and embraced his role. "There's nothing you can do, mother. I like Jimmy. No boring, stuck up, wealthy girl is going to change that. Sorry to disappoint you."

"But Dandy, we can't have an outcast in the family! I can't bring you home and tell people the truth! Our family has a reputation to upkeep." Gloria was distraught.

"You won't be taking me back home today, mother. Unless you want me to tell everyone about my relationship with Jimmy. Better to just go back home and make up some lie about my death. Or just tell them the truth, that your son ran away with the freak show and is now engaged in a homosexual relationship. I assume, that for you, telling everyone I'm dead should be easier." Dandy was glaring at his mother. Years and years of anger boiling just below the surface.

Gloria was too consumed in her own silent sobs to say anything other than a weak "Fine. If that's what you want." And swiftly turned around, making her way back to her car.

Both Jimmy and Dandy slowly turned their heads and looked at each other for a moment and then broke out in hysterical laughter, both boys almost in tears. The ice between them had certainly been broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short short short chapter I apologize. But it's kinda just like a connecter for the bigger things to come. Next chapter is when things are really going to start going down. **

"Can you believe this? Boy are there some sick people in the world." Jimmy rested his head in his hand, staring at the ground in shock. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had just begun to set when the lobster boy had called Dandy over to sit with him and listen to the radio. The news reporter was saying something about several murders and a few missing children.

"Until this horrific killer is brought to justice, a new curfew will be instituted in the town of Jupiter." Both boys gave each other a confused glance at the reporter's words. "Anyone out after dark will be subject to immediate arrest by Jupiter county police."

Jimmy switched off the radio and threw his head back in frustration. "Well there goes all of the shows until that god damn psychopath is caught." He groaned. Dandy awkwardly placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder in a feeble attempt at comfort. "You can't perform before dark? Wouldn't a matinee be just fine?" Dandy inquired.

"Ah jeez Dandy…it's hard to explain. Going to see a freak show in the light of day is like trying to go to the beach in the dead of winter. It ruins it for you. Something about the dark and the mystery of night…it lures people in. Without it…we're just a rundown joke." He sighed and stared blankly into the distance. "And without people coming to see the show…we have to profit. No money. We'll go broke in a matter of weeks."

Dandy was unsure of how to console Jimmy. Having grown up a wealthy child, he didn't understand the concern over money. His family had never needed to worry about such things. But this was his life now. And if his new family needed paying guests, he was sure as hell going to help bring them in.

"I can help you. I can bring people to the freak show." Dandy said hopefully, with his eyes full of excitement. Jimmy sighed and gave Dandy a weak smile. "That's sweet Dandy, trying to help us and all, but there's a curfew and folks aren't going to risk getting arrested just to come out and see us."

"That's why we're going to catch him." Dandy said quietly. Jimmy's eyes widened. "We're what?"

A slightly eerie smile creeped across Dandy's face. "We're going to catch the killer."

Jimmy moved away from the other boy slightly and gaped at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "No. no. Absolutely not. No freakin way."

"C'mon Jimmy please. We have to do this to save the show. Do it for your family." Dandy encouraged. Jimmy stared at the ground.

"Pleeeeeaseee?" Dandy whined. He stuck out his lower lip and turned on his best puppy dog eyes. "Do it for me?"

Jimmy groaned and threw his head back. Dandy knew he had once again gotten what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi hi! Sorry its been forever since I updated! So much school work. This chapter is pretty long to try and make up for that. Also I want to thank everyone for the super nice reviews. Reading them honestly makes my day and makes me so happy. I think next chapter something big will be happening between Jimmy and Dandy...You'll just have to wait and see! **

The boys both agreed that the best time to catch a killer would be under the cover of night. And what better time than the present? Come sundown, they would be on their way into town to hunt for a psycho. "We can take my car." Dandy had explained to Jimmy. "If we get stopped by the police, you put on your mittens and I'll show them my license and they'll realize who I am. They wouldn't dare try to tell the son of the wealthiest family in Jupiter what to do. My family's money basically supplies the funds for the JPD."

"And what if we do find this murderer, Dandy?" Jimmy stared at him intently. "Huh? What are we supposed to do then?" They couldn't just go after him could they? It would be too dangerous. Too risky. But then again, they couldn't just call the police. Too many questions would be asked. Too much attention directed toward the freak show.

All of a sudden, a demented smile slowly appeared on Dandy's face. "Oh, from there on it's simple. It's your choice. Shotgun or dagger?" The rich boy seemed to take some kind of sick satisfaction in the thought of killing another person. Jimmy had certainly taken notice. He squinted his eyes slightly and rubbed his temples. "Dandy…we won't…we can't murder someone." He said slowly as if explaining a new concept to a toddler.

Dandy looked perplexed. "Whyever not?" He inquired. "This masked psychopath has taken many innocent lives. Isn't it only right that he gets what he deserves?"

As much as Jimmy hated to admit it, Dandy had a point. After all the awful things this guy had done, why should they show him any mercy? Jimmy sighed. "I…I guess so."

Dandy smiled. "Splendid. So we're in agreement. We'll leave in…oh I don't know, two hours? It should be plenty dark by then." He assured Jimmy. The Lobster Boy nodded reluctantly. There was something different about Dandy. Suddenly there was a renewed confidence, a glimmer in his eye. He was genuinely excited. It made Jimmy almost more…more…what was the word for it? Drawn to him? Attracted to him? No, no. Jimmy loved girls. He had since he was little. There was no changing that. He quickly wiped the almost humorous thought from his mind.

Two hours later, after laying around their trailer, collecting various weapons, and dressing appropriately, the two boys were in Dandy's (expensive) car and heading towards the heart of Jupiter. Dandy had his hair perfectly parted and slicked back and was dressed in a pinstriped suit of sorts. Jimmy's attire was less formal, but neat and tidy none the less. Both boys looked about as unsuspecting as it gets.

Jimmy kept glancing nervously at Dandy, whose eyes were focused on the road ahead. They were still on what would be considered the outskirts of Jupiter, driving along the dark, winding highway when all of a sudden Dandy slammed on the breaks, causing the car to spin almost in a complete circle and leave skid marks on the road behind. "What the hell was that!?" Jimmy yelled. Dandy stared wide-eyed off to the side of the road where the woods began and pointed, silently. Jimmy looked up quickly enough to catch sight of what had caused Dandy to come to such a sudden halt. Lumbering into the woods, dragging a body behind him, was a demented, mutilated, mask-adorned clown.

Slowly, in shock, the boys turned their heads towards each other, mouths wide. "Was that…" Jimmy trailed off slowly. Dandy nodded his head continuously. "The killer." He confirmed. It wasn't more than a few seconds before Dandy snapped out of it. "Well c'mon." He urged, getting out of the car. "Let's follow him." He started running towards the woods, Jimmy quickly following behind.

The woods were nearly pitch black. Filled with anxiety and terror, the boys stumbled and tripped over sticks and rocks. Every time a squirrel or deer moved they found themselves embracing each other out of fright. Even Dandy, who had gone into the woods filled with total confidence was beginning to fill with dread.

"Jimmy?" Dandy eventually whispered, voice shaking. "Hold my hand?"

Even though it was completely dark out, Jimmy could tell Dandy's face was red and that he wished he hadn't said anything. The silence between the two was deafening. Jimmy tried to push the awkwardness aside and simply attribute Dandy's sudden desire for hand-holding to fear and that childlike complex that he had noticed.

"Sure thing, Dandy." He said quietly, taking the rich boys hand and interlocking their fingers and squeezing tightly.

Both of them walked like this together, hands held tight, for what felt like at least a mile, until they were sure they were lost. As they were about to give up and call it a night, Jimmy saw a light flickering not too far away. A campfire. They tentatively approached it, hiding behind trees and being careful not to make a sound.

Positioned next to the fire was an old, clearly unusable, school bus. It looked as if it had been fashioned into some type of living quarters. The doors of the bus soon swung open, and out sauntered the clown. He was grotesque looking to say the least. Certainly enough to paralyze someone with fear. The mutilated monster took a seat next to the campfire.

Jimmy grabbed Dandy by the shoulders. "Look, listen to me." He said, his whisper barely audible. "I am going to go out there. I am going to distract him. I'll be fine don't worry." Dandy was already shaking his head. He didn't want Jimmy to be put in any danger. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything were to happen. "And you, you're gonna stay behind this tree with this shotgun." Jimmy slipped a small gun into Dandy's shaking hand. "When he isn't lookin', and I'm out of the way, you're gonna shoot. You know how to aim don't ya?" Dandy nodded and tried to feign confidence. "On the count of three." Jimmy began.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Dandy clenched his eyes tight as Jimmy darted out towards the clown. Who would have thought that Jimmy would have to be the brave one through all of this?

As soon as he realized that Jimmy was there, the clown shot up from his seat. He stood there silently, glaring at Jimmy in a standoffish way. After what felt like an eternity, the clown slowly took a knife out of his pocket, raising it in his hand as if preparing to stab someone. Jimmy was quick to dart out of the way.

Dandy raised the gun up as soon as he was sure he wouldn't harm Jimmy. He steadied his hands, took a deep breath, pointed the gun at the clown's head and pulled the trigger.

The psycho fell to the ground, making a hollow thud as he landed.


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON HERE IN 30 YEARS BUT HERE I AM. And more importantly...here's the chapter you've been waiting for! **

Dandy's heart pounded in his chest, he saw black splotches in front of his eyes and his hands were clammy and shaking. He had just taken someone's life. He was a murderer. His breath became shallow and rapid. He had shot a man. And for some twisted reason, what he was feeling was not remorse or sadness. It was pure adrenaline.

Jimmy stood about twenty feet away, silent tears running down his face. 'We shouldn't have done this.' One part of him thought. 'But we had to. This guy was a monster and we had to save the freak show.' Another part argued. Jimmy didn't care whether what had just happened was right or wrong. He was just happy they had come out of it unharmed. It was done, and that was that. He didn't want to dwell on it more than he had to.

Dandy ran over to Jimmy and hugged him excitedly. "We did it, Jimmy!" He exclaimed, embracing the other boy tightly. 'Once again he sounds like a little kid…' Jimmy thought to himself. 'He just shot a man but somehow he's still managing to pull off this adorable and innocent thing.' The Lobster Boy gave Dandy a weak hug and a smile. He was still unsure of how to proceed from here, now that the clown was dead.

"Dandy…what are we gonna do now?" Jimmy asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice. "Do we call the police?"

Dandy immediately began to shake his head. "No no. Absolutely not. Jimmy, we may have caught a criminal and done this town a favor, but god forbid one of those police officers sees your hands and realizes you're from the freak show. They'll have us locked up in a cell and convicted of murder before you can blink."

"What then? What are we supposed to do now?" Jimmy pressured.

"Our only option here is to bring the body into town and leave it there. Hopefully those officers will be intelligent enough to realize who it is." Dandy said with disdain.

Jimmy thought for such an innocent (dare he say cute?) boy, Dandy sure seemed to have the act of murder down to an exact science. And just leaving the body out there? Wasn't that kind of risky? But they really had no other options.

So the two boys did what they had to do. They dragged the body back to Dandy's car and dropped it in town as fast as they could, careful not to leave a hint of evidence. From there, they returned to the freak show grounds and quietly slipped back into their trailer.

Both of them lay silently in their separate beds staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't too long before Dandy got bored and restless and made his way over to Jimmy's bedside.

"Jimmy? Jimmy I can't sleep." Dandy half whispered as he invited himself to sit on the side of the bed.

Jimmy rubbed his eyes groggily and slowly sat up, chuckling faintly. "Can you ever?" He asked. He quickly became more serious when he saw the expression of concern on Dandy's face.

"I just…I can't stop thinking about how I felt after killing that man." Dandy whispered, almost ashamed. "I felt no remorse. No sadness. I was almost…exhilarated. Is there something wrong with me Jimmy?" He looked up at Jimmy with watering puppy dog eyes.

Jimmy knew exactly what Dandy was talking about. Not that he himself had felt it, but he had recognized it in the other boy. Dandy was almost…a natural murderer. He seemed to receive some kind of joy from it. But now was not the time for Jimmy to tell Dandy his thoughts. What Dandy wanted right now was comfort. So that's what Jimmy gave him.

"Of course not." Jimmy said. "There's nothing wrong with you, Dandy."

Dandy's eyes brightened and a silent tear slid down his face. He wiped it away. Jimmy began to get that strange feeling he had before, when he held Dandy's hand in the woods. He liked this boy. He knew that already. But just as his friend.

Dandy moved in closer to Jimmy. He was shivering. "I just want to be normal, Jimmy. You understand…don't you?"

Once again, Dandy stared at him with those big green eyes and that sad expression and Jimmy just wanted to be near him. Close to him. His vision went nearly went blurry. That holding hand feeling was overwhelming. Before Jimmy even knew what was happening his lips were on Dandy's and he was embracing him as tightly as he could.

Just friends…right?


End file.
